parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version)
Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) is PatrickTheStarfishFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story." Cast *Adult Simba (The Lion King/The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/Kingdom Hearts II/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) as Sheriff Woody *Balto as Buzz Lightyear *SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Potato Head *Mushu (Mulan/Mulan II/Kingdom Hearts II) as Slinky Dog *Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) as Rex the Dinosaur *Adult Tantor (Tarzan; 1999/The Legend of Tarzan; 2001 - 2003/Tarzan: Untamed/Tarzan & Jane; 2002) as Hamm the Piggy Bank *Adult Nala (The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King 1½/Kingdom Hearts II/The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) as Little Bo Peep *Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) as Sarge *The Ant Colony (A Bug's Life) as Sarge's soldiers *Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild/The Jungle Book Groove Party/The Jungle Book 2) as Andy Davis *Boo (Monsters, Inc.) as Baby Molly *Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove/The Emperor's New School) as Mrs. Davis *Buck (Home on the Range) as RC *Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) as Lenny *Lenny the Shark (Shark Tale) as Mr. Shark *Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) as Snake *WALL-E as Robot *The Magic Broom (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) as Etch *Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild/The Jungle Book 2) as Mr. Spell *Adult Tarzan (Tarzan; 1999/The Legend of Tarzan; 2001 - 2003/Tarzan Untamed/Tarzan & Jane; 2002/Kingdom Hearts) as Rocky Gibraltar *Jimbo Jones (The Simpsons) as Sid Phillips *Reggie (Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) as Scud *Adult Tod (The Fox & the Hound) as Combat Carl *Bandar-log (The Jungle Book; 1967/The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs/The Jungle Book 2) as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) as Hannah Phillips *Ducky (The Land Before Time franchise) as Janie *Petrie (The Land Before Time franchise) as Pterodactyl *Captain Hook (Peter Pan franchise) as Baby Face *Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) as Legs *Horace (101 Dalmatians; 1961/101 Dalmatians TV series/101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) as Hand-In-A-Box *Tamatoa (Moana) as Roller Bob *Jasper (101 Dalmatians; 1961/101 Dalmatians TV series/101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) as Frog *Jam (Stitch! The Movie/Leroy & Stitch) as Jingle Joe *Daffy Duck as Ducky *Grem (Cars 2) as Walking Car *Colonel Cutter (Antz) as Rockmobile *Scrump (Lilo & Stitch/Stitch! The Movie/Lilo & Stitch: The Series/Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch/Leroy & Stitch) as Burn Ragged Doll *Bull Moose (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Huge Red Pickup Truck *Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Yellow Soldier Toy(s) *Pistol Pete (Goof Troop) as Sally Doll Movies TV Shows & Video Games featured *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (1995 - 1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (2008) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016 - present) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999 - present) *Nicktoons Racing (2000) *SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge (2001) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty (2001) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (2002) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Typing (2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Video Game (2004) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) *Nicktoons Unite! (2005) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Video Game (Mac) (2005) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (2006) *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) *SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (2007) *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) *SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) *Nicktoons MLB (2011) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan II (2004) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004 - 2006) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan: Untamed (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs (1996 - 1998) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (1997) *The Jungle Book Groove Party (2000) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006 - 2008) *Home on the Range (2004) *Shark Tale (2004) *Robin Hood (1973) *WALL-E (2008) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *The Simpsons (1989 - present) *The Simpsons Cartoon Studio (1996) *The Simpsons: Hit & Run (2003) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Simpsons Game (2007) *Lady & the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Fox & the Hound (1981) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time: Big Water Adventure (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time TV series (2007 - 2008) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *Peter Pan (1953) *Raw Toonage (1992) *Return to Never Land (2002) *Jake & the Never Land Pirates (2011 - 2016) *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) *Jake & the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego (1994 - 1999) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians TV series (1997 - 1998) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Moana (2016) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003 - 2006) *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy & Stitch (2006) *Looney Tunes *Cars 2 (2011) *Antz (1998) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010 - present) *Goof Troop (1992 - 1993) Chapters *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 01 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me) *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 02 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 03 - Harvest Time *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 04 - Balto the Space Ranger *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 05 - Strange Things *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 06 - Simba and Balto Fight/Jimbo Jones *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 07 - Who Will Mowgli Pick?/A Lion Accused *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 08 - At the Gas Station/I'm Lost!/You Are a Cartoon Character!/Pizza Van *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 09 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 10 - Balto Meets the Bandar-log *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 11 - At Jimbo's House *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 12 - Playtime at Jimbo's *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 13 - I Will Go Sailing No More *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 14 - Balto's Paw Bandage *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 15 - Jimbo's Window to Mowgli's Window/Balto is Fixed *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 16 - The Big One *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 17 - Balto, I Can't Do This Without You *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 18 - Simba Asks for Help *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 19 - Play Nice! *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 20 - A Chase *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 21 - Rocket Power *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 22 - Christmas at Mowgli's Place *Cartoon Character Story (PatrickTheStarfishFan360 Version) part 23 - End Credits Gallery Lionking_1657.jpg|Simba as Sheriff Woody. Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-1228.jpg|Balto as Buzz Lightyear. Bf20e4e3b3590c3dd09ac40ad3e2a9b3.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Potato Head. Latest-1.png|Mushu as Slinky Dog. Mr_whiskers_4933.png|Mr. Whiskers as Rex the Dinosaur. Tantor_tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Hamm the Piggy Bank. Lionking_1683.jpg|Nala as Bo Peep. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|Mr. Soil as Sarge. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-171.jpg|The Ant Colony as Sarge's soldiers. 3187446_640px.jpg|Mowgli as Andy Davis. Jimbo_Jones_300.gif|Jimbo Jones as Sid Phillips. Childhood-animated-movie-heroines_205013_2.jpg|Chicha as Mrs. Davis. 235719-lisa_jazz.gif|Lisa Simpson as Hannah Phillips. Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:PatrickTheStarfishFan360